


I've waited so long (so long to play this part)

by Zelinxia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 13 Going On 30 Fusion, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, but a super condensed 13 Going on 30 parody, victor's birthday exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelinxia/pseuds/Zelinxia
Summary: On the night before his 17th birthday, Victor has a delirious dream that, 13 years in the future, Yuuri, his best friend and who he's in love with, is about to get married to his arch nemesis from school, Chihoko.Or so Victor thinks. But it's enough to convince him to finally confess.





	I've waited so long (so long to play this part)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thishasbeencary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/gifts).



> Merry Vikmas, Cary! This was written for the [BirthdayVictor exchange](https://twitter.com/birthdayvictor) on Twitter. After making a joke tweet about how Victor is now "thirty and flirty and thriving" this plot bunny wouldn't go away. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, shoutout to ADreamingSongBird for assurances.

He has to hurry. He has to before Yuuri – before Yuuri gets –

Victor runs after a taxi and barrels inside, giving the driver the address to the Katsuki Family’s small resort. Traffic seems to have slowed down to his aggravation, but there is not much else he can do. He does not want to run on his feet and arrive disheveled, more than he already looks, not when guests will be present, dressed up for the special occasion. But he is not going to the event. He just needs to speak to Yuuri before he – 

The entrance to the inn is spruced up with flowers. It looks nicer than any other ceremonies the inn has hosted before. Victor looks for a spare rose he could pluck from the arrangement without ruining it, but he cannot find any. Brushing back his hair, he goes in and is greeted by Mama Hiroko. 

“Vicchan? Is that you?”

Mama Hiroko is wearing a dark blue dress and has her mom bob styled. She exits the lobby counter and hugs Victor. Dazed, he returns it.

“Vicchan, I’m so happy you were able to make it to Yuuri’s wedding.” 

“Me too…” He swallows. “Mama Hiroko, I need to see Yuuri. Where is he?”

“He’s in his old room.” She rubs his back and gives him a smile, as if she knows (does she know?) why he comes here last minute. “I know Yuuri will be happy to see you. Go.”

The door to Yuuri’s childhood room is already propped open. Yuuri already has his suit – baby blue – on. He turns around when Victor enters. With his hair adorably slicked back, he looks so, so handsome. Victor bites his tongue from saying anything stupid so sudden.

“Victor? What are you doing here?”

Months ago, Victor received an invitation from the Katsukis. He never had the heart to reply. He should say something – give some excuse. But it’s too late. He cannot hold back. 

“Why her?”

“Excuse me?”

“Why her,” he repeats. This is bad. He’s already shaking. “Why Chihoko and not me?”

“Seriously?”

Yuuri’s hands are now at his side, clenched into balls. His shoulders tighten. All delightful surprise is gone, replaced with a furious frown.

“All those years ago when we were still in school,” he says in a clipped voice, as if he is fighting back tears. “ _You_ were the one who kept pushing me away and telling me I should give her a chance. So you know what? I did after you broke my heart. And you were right. We make a good couple.”

“I didn’t mean to.” So, it’s true then. At that time, Yuuri had felt the same. Victor hates himself, hates his foolish, teenage self. “I was jealous and said hurtful things. But things have changed.”

“Oh have they? Are you still jealous then?”

It stings. But Yuuri’s right. Yuuri is always right. Victor can only nod as he sheds silent tears.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t go back. We’re both thirty now. It’s best we move on from those feelings in the past.” And Yuuri does seem genuinely sorry. He has every right to be hurt and angry that Victor has decided to confess to him on the day of his wedding. God, Victor doesn’t deserve him.

“I understand. I’m going to leave you now. And I’m crying because I’m really happy for you. I want you to be happy.”

But he can’t end it like this. He just cannot.

“I love you, Yuuri. You’re my best friend.”

Just as Victor touches the doorknob, Yuuri quietly says, “Vitya. You too. I’ve always loved you.”

Hearing the same, childhood nickname is enough. Victor hurries out of the inn, onto the sidewalk, before he lets himself breaks into sobs. Strangely, as he cries his heart out, he feels something cold and wet on his cheek. Wait –

* * *

Newly turned seventeen-year-old Victor wakes up to Makkachin licking away his telltale tears. With a sigh, he rolls over onto his stomach and hugs his poodle tightly.

“It was just a dream,” he says out loud, and laughs.

“I’m an idiot. I’m an idiot, _I’m an idiot._ ”

Makka barks cheerfully, almost as if she was saying, “you’re an idiot in love.”

“I need to stop being a coward and tell him.” 

Today is Victor’s birthday. And also Christmas, although his family doesn’t celebrate that until after New Year’s. Yuuri should be coming by whenever he’s done celebrating with his. Victor cannot wait to see his best friend, who is _not_ getting married to Chihoko from school, thank you very much.

When Yuuri finally shows up, Victor beams as if he has not seen him in _years_. 

“Hey, so you’re not going to the New Year’s Eve party with Chihoko, are you?”

“What?” Yuuri rolls his eyes. “Who cares about Chihoko? Stop saying she’s going to happen – I just like her as a friend.”

And that’s the answer Victor needs to hear. Has always needed to hear and thank god it isn’t too late. Admittedly, the nightmare still rattles him a little, but it also was a clear sign. Victor is a confident young man. Why should he let his confidence waver when it comes to the person who means the world to him?

“That’s perfect, Yuuri. Because I love you!”

“What?”

Oh, he is so cute turning red like that. Victor’s probably as red as him, but it’s okay, because he just tackles Yuuri into a big hug, knocking them to the ground.

“I said, I love you and I want to kiss you so badly, _please_.”

“Oh. Oh, okay, yeah, sure, um, wow.”

Yuuri cups Victor’s cheeks with his hands – they are cold, but he doesn’t care – and softly presses his lips against Victor’s. If he could, he would pinch himself, just to make sure this isn’t also a wild dream. 

Yuuri lets go, cheeks still beet red, but he smiles and says, “Happy Birthday, Vitya.” 

“Wow,” Victor whispers.

Heart bursting, and touching his forehead against Yuuri’s, he returns their second kiss, and of many more kisses to come.


End file.
